Believe In u
by Cul Ah
Summary: Ketika Sungmin tak bisa lagi mempercayai orang yang awalnya ia sayangi, Kyuhyun datang dan menawarkan kepercayaan lebih padanya. / Chap 2 is up...akhirnyaaaa/ KYUMIN/ Yaoi / Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**BELIEVE In U / PART 1**

**Cast : Kyuhyun**

** Sungmin**

** Jungmo**

** Other SJ member**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : ngikutin alur ajahhh ^^…tapi kayanya bakal ada Mature jadi ditaruh di M**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling memiliki, dan ini murni milik saya**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin tak bisa lagi mempercayai orang yang awalnya ia sayangi, Kyuhyun datang dan menawarkan kepercayaan lebih padanya**

**Warning : Boys Love/ Typoss**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Author : Lian Cul Ah

.

.

.

Langit malam kota Seoul kali ini nampak sangat terang, cukup bersahabat dengan angin malam yang berhembus di musim panas tahun ini, sangat menyenangkan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan beberapa sahabat untuk sekedar minum soju. Sejenak mengalihkan pikiran di otak dari semua kesibukan karena pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya, sungguh sangat nyaman.

"Kau tidak minum lagi Kyu?" Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan perawakan tinggi pada temannya yang duduk disampingnya sembari mengarahkan botol soju yang masih terisi penuh ke arah temannya itu.

"Ani…aku sudah minum cukup banyak hyung, aku harus menyetir sendiri sampai apartemen, jadi…tidak…terima kasih" tolak namja berperawakan tinggi juga namun tubuhnya lebih kecil yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyu tadi, temannya pun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali meletakan botol soju itu keatas meja dihadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi lebih dulu, Wookie sudah menunggu ku" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya setelah menerima sebuah panggilan di telpon genggamnya.

"Hati-hati hyung…sampaikan salam ku pada Wookie hyung" teriak namja tinggi tampan tadi yang bernama Siwon pada temannya yang beranjak tadi sudah berjalan pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya yang masih duduk santai disebuah kaki lima.

"Yesung hyung nampak terburu-buru, Wookie hyung pasti marah-marah padanya tadi telepon hahaha" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaa….." dan ditanggapi tawa dari Siwon pula, dan kini tinggalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk berdua menikmati malam ini. Sekilas jika dilihat, mereka nampak seperti pemuda kebanyakan, mereka mengenakan baju casual biasa, sangat kecil kemungkinan orang berfikir bahwa ternyata mereka berdua adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang sukses di Korea, dengan memegang peranan penting disebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul, bahkan mereka lah pemilik perusahaan itu, termasuk pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yesung hyung terlihat bahagia sekarang, kurasa kehadiran Wookie hyung yang kembali padanya membuatnya tak ingin lagi melepas Wookie hyung"

"Nde…"jawab Siwon singkat dan kembali menikmati soju yang ada dihadapannya.

"Heechul hyung semalam di apartemen ku bersama Hankyung hyung"ucap Siwon.

"Pasti mereka hanya meminjam apartemen mu untuk bercinta…."

PLETAK…

"Awwww…sakit hyung, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat mendarat tangan Siwon.

"Mereka membicarakan proyek baru dengan salah satu perusahaan dari Amerika bodoh, kau selalu saja menganggap Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung hanya bisa bercinta, kau tau mereka direktur perusahaan yang hebat"

"Cih…apa hebatnya, Heechul hyung hanya memperlakukan ku seperti bayi kecil jika diperusahaan" sungut Kyuhyun mengingat perlakuan hyung kandungannya itu padanya, Siwon hanya terkekeh, ia juga tahu bagaiaman Heechul selalu menganggap Kyuhyun tak lebih dari anak kecil yang baru saja masuk kedunia kerja, padahal Kyuhyun sudah berumur 25 tahun, ia bahkan telah menyelesaikan S2nya di Jerman 2 tahun lalu dan langsung bekerja diperusahaan keluarganya, meski ia tetap dibawah pimpinan Heechul yang sudah menjadi presdir sejak beberapa tahun terakhir saat Tuan Cho memutuskan untuk pensiun dan menyerahkan perusahaannya pada anak sulungnya itu. Terpaut umur 5 tahun membuat Heechul memang jauh lebih dewasa daripada Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus pulang Kyu…besok pagi-pagi aku harus pergi ke Jepang untuk bertemu klien disana"

"Bertemu klien atau bertemu yang lain yang memang sedang ada di Jepang?" ucap Kyuhyun menggoda.

"A..nde nde…bertemu dengan klien, ayo kita pulang saja" Kyuhyun meletakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja saat menyadari tatapan Siwon yang berubah seakan akan memukul Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon hanya tersenyum , lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Siwon yang lebih dulu sampai dimobilnya melambaikan tangan kearah Kyuhyun lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan langkah santai Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mobilnya, saat ia memegang kenop mobilnya, ia sedikit kaget ternyata ia tak mengunci mobilnya sedari tadi. 'untung tidak dicuri' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya, karena sedikit kesusahan memasang selt belt,Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya sehingga menghadap ke jok belakang, dan tepat saat itu juga mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun sakratis pada seseorang penumpang 'gelap' di jok belakang mobilnya, orang itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Keluar" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, orang itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia tak mau keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, oh ayolah..ini sudah malam..ia malas terlibat sesuatu dengan orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Katakan siapa kau dan apa mau mu? Maksud ku, kenapa kau ada didalam mobil ku? Ah…kau ingin mencuri mobil ku?" dan orang itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Kyuhyun kembali mengehela nafas nya, sungguh ia lelah sekarang, rasanya ingin segera sampai ke apartemen dan tidur diranjang nyamannya. Kyuhyun menatap orang itu, sedangkan orang itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat orang yang ditatapnya itu kembali menegakan kepalanya, matanya membulat melihat kearah depan, lalu tiba-tiba orang itu memerosotkan tubuhnya, hingga ia seperti bersembunyi sekarang, karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan, dilihatnya seorang namja dengan rambut pirang tengah mondar-mandir didepan mobilnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Kyuhyun kembali melihat kearah orang yang ada didalamnya, seakan sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah pinggiran jalan.

"Aku sudah membawa mu pergi menjauh dari orang tadi, sekarang kau boleh keluar dari mobil ku" pinta Kyuhyun pelan sembari menatap orang itu dari kaca depan mobil, dilihatnya pula saat orang itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun langsung memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali memiringkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa langsung melihat orang itu.

"Lalu apa mau mu?" bentak Kyuhyun hingga membuat orang itu sedikit terperanjat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu dengan ragu orang itu memegang kenop pintu mobil Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari mobil itu, sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun ia menundukan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih, dengan langkah pelan orang itu berjalan menjauhi mobil Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan saja dari dalam mobil tanpa menjalankan mobilnya kembali, dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat tubuh orang itu tiba-tiba melemas, dan jatuh pingsan tidak jauh setelah berjalan menjauh dari mobil kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi seakan menyapa mata pemilik tubuh mungil, dengan kulit putih susu yang tengah terlelap disebuah ranjang besar yang sangat nyaman, ia mencoba membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya pelan menyesuaikan bias cahaya disekitarnya, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia menyadari terbaring ditempat yang tak ia kenal, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, berlari kecil keluar dari kamar itu, dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok namja tinggi berpenampilan sangat rapi tengah meminum kopinya sembari menatap heran kearahnya.

Sosok mungil itu meneguk salivanya sendiri melihat kearah orang itu, tubuhnya sedikit kaku saat orang itu mendekati nya.

"Mandilah, aku sudah membuat kan sarapan untuk kita berdua, baru kita membicarakan tentang diri mu, ada pakaian yang mungkin pas untuk mu di almari kamar itu" ucap Kyuhyun, yang tak lain namja tinggi dan rapi itu, yang akhirnya membawa orang bertubuh mungil yang semalam tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa permisi, hingga akhirnya pingsan dihadapannya yang membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa orang itu ke apartemennya karena ia tak mungkin meninggalkan sosok mungil itu terbaring dipinggir jalan. Memang mungkin terlihat bodoh karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengenal orang itu, bukan tidak mungkin dia orang jahat yang mungkin ingin mengelabuhi Kyuhyun dengan pura-pura mencari empati dari Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak peduli semua itu, Kyuhyun ingat benar saat ia memandang mata foxi itu, terlihat jelas semburat ketakutan disana dan seakan mata itu memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia benar-benar butuh bantuan Kyuhyun.

Orang itu sejenak menatap Kyuhyun, saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia pun menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun, ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar yang tadi.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya sebentar diranjang yang tadi ia tiduri, menghela nafas nya, sungguh bukan keinginannya merepotkan namja pemilik apartemen ini tadi, ia sekalipun tak pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga hanya asal masuk kedalam mobil yang memang tak terkunci semalam, dan ia pun tak menyangka Kyuhyun bahkan membawa nya ke apartemnnya saat ia pingsan di tengah jalan.

Sungmin, nama pemilik tubuh mungil yang tengah duduk termenung di ranjang disalah satu kamar di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi didalam kamar itu, setelah itu ia membuka almari dan mengambil satu stel baju tidur dari almari itu, lalu memakainya.

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak kopinya sendiri saat ia melihat sosok Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamar, lihatlah Sungmin sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya semalam, rambutnya semalam acak-acakan dan sekarang terlihat segar karena masih terlihat air di ujung-ujung rambutnya, semalam wajahnya nampak sangat kusut, dan kini terlihat betapa sangat manis wajah pemilik mata foxi itu, dan ditambah dengan ia mengenakan pakaian tidur milik Kyuhyun yang jelas kedodoran jika dipakai oleh Sungmin.

"Duduklah"pinta Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menurutinya lagi, ia duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada sosok manis dihadapannya itu, Sungmin hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku, jangan hanya menggeleng, kau pikir aku bisa mengerti jika kau hanya menggerakan kepala mu?" ucap Kyuhyun kembali dengan nada sedikit tinggi, ia cukup bersabar semalam karena dari semalam ia hanya ditanggapi gelengen dan anggukan kepala dari orang asing dihapannya itu.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, orang itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan keanehan dari orang dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf…apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" dan Kyuhyun baru mengerti saat setelah pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, orang itu menganggukan kepalanya, 'jadi ia bisu' batin Kyuhyun, 'tapi dia bisa mendengar ucapan ku'lanjut kyuhyun membatin lagi sedikit bingung. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah kertas diatas meja yang tak jauh dari ruang makan, ia mengambil pen di sakunya, lalu memberikan kertas serta pen itu kepada Sungmin, Sungmin memandang mengerti, Kyuhyun belum mengatakan apapun, Sungmin sudah menuliskan sesuatu, lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu membaca tulisan Sungmin.

"Sungmin..jadi nama mu Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan setelah ia membaca tulisan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk senang, Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sungmin, dan dengan cepat Sungmin kembali menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin tinggal ditempatku untuk sementara? Hei…aku sama sekali tak mengenal mu, bisa saja kau orang jahat yang memang menginginkan sesuatu dari ku" sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga ragu saat mengucapkan itu, melihat sosok Sungmin, ia yakin Sungmin bukanlah orang jahat. Sungmin kembali mengambil kertas itu.

Kini sepertinya yang ditulis oleh Sungmin cukup panjang, terlihat ia sangat serius menulis, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan saja sembari menunggu, hingga akhirnya Sungmin kembali memberikan kertas itu padanya.

"Pembantu? kau jangan bercanda, apa kau memang berniat melakukan sesuatu pada ku? seenaknya saja kau meminta sesuatu pada ku meski itu hanya sekedar mempekerjakan mu sebagai pembantu ku" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menundukan kepala nya sedih, dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah..kau boleh tinggal disini, tapi hanya untuk sementara, aku tak bisa menampung mu lama-lama disini, jika keluarga ku tahu aku hidup bersama orang asing, mereka akan berfikiran macam-macam pada ku" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membayangkan wajah hyungnya yang super cerewet dan pasti akan sangat bawel jika tahu Kyuhyun tinggal dengan orang yang tak ia kenal diapartemennya.

Sungmin menyerahkan kembali sebuah kertas yang sudah ia tulis "GOMAWO", Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Nde, aku harus kekantor, sampai ketemu nanti sore, untuk makan siang kau bisa memasak sendiri, atau menelphone restoran delivery, ada nomornya di dekat telephone" ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil jas dan tasnya lalu berlalu dihadapan Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri hanya menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum, disinilah hal baru akan ia mulai, melupakan hal lama yang pernah terjadi.

**TBC**

**FF baru….*padahal pernah dipublish ditempat lain XD**

**Gomawo udah mau baca**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELIEVE In U / PART 2**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Kim Jungmo  
Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul  
Tan Hankyung  
Choi Siwon  
n Other**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : ngikutin alur ajahhh ^^…tapi kayanya bakal ada Mature jadi ditaruh di M**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling memiliki, dan FF ini murni milik saya**

**Summary : Ketika Sungmin tak bisa lagi mempercayai orang yang awalnya ia sayangi, Kyuhyun datang dan menawarkan kepercayaan lebih padanya**

**Warning : Boys Love/ Typoss**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Author : Cul Ah**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki dengan santai menuju ruang kerjanya. Dimana? Tentu saja di Cho Corp, perusahaan yang telah dibangun oleh kakeknya yang diteruskan oleh sang ayah untuk semakin membesarkan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang property tersebut dan kini ia menjadi salah satu petinggi perusahaan karena ayahnya memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatan sebagai presdir karena ingin menikmati masa nya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badan kepada sang penerus Cho tersebut, meski seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih sangat muda untuk menduduki jabatannya sekarang, tapi tetap semua karyawan tahu, Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra keluarga Cho yang sangat pintar, menyelesaikan S2 nya diumur 24 tahun dan diumurnya 25 tahun kini ia sudah duduk dijajaran kursi direksi perusahaan. Apa yang dicapai Kyuhyun sekarang bukan semata-mata karena ini perusahaan keluarga, namun memang karena ini hasil kerja keras belajarnya selama ini.

Senyum manis namun tipis mengambang dibibir Cho muda tersebut, membalas keramahan para karyawannya., namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama, hingga akhirnya…..

TUUUKKKKKKK

"Awww…sakit" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap tempurung kepalanya, ah dia sangat tahu siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat karyawan yang berjalan berpapasan dengannya tadi kini menahan tawa mereka melihat sang BOS kini meringis kesakitan, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikan badannya.

"Yahhh hyung, kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku?" bentak Kyuhyun mendapati seseorang yang sangat 'cantik' wajahnya, namun begitu kelam hatinya kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dambil membawa tumpukan kertas yang tidak begitu banyak ditangannya dan ia gulung menjadi satu…yah itulah benda yang begitu kurang ajar mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Keruangan ku segera Cho muda"perintah penuh dengan nada mengejek orang itu ucapkan didepan wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa meminta ku dengan baik-baik presdir, jangan memperlakukan ku seenaknya, aku juga BOS disini" balas Kyuhyun pada orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Hyungnya…Cho Heechul.

"Hahahaha, kau Bos atau lebih tepatnya General manager Cho muda, sedangkan aku PRESDIR disini, kau tetaplah bawahan ku jadi jangan banyak membantah dan segera keruangan ku!" Heechul menekankan kata PRESDIR yang membuat Kyuhyun mencibirnya, dan dengan cepat pria berwajah cantik itu berjalan dan berlalu dari hadapan sang adik. Kyuhyun masih mengusap kepalanya, jujur saja kertas yang digulung Heechul tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit dan pukulannya tepat mengenai bagian kepala dengan mulus dan cukup keras, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan 'mengekor' di belakang Heechul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendaratkan pantatnya mulus kesofa diruangan yang sangat besar dan sangat nyaman...yah ruangan Presdir dan jelas ini bukan ruangannya, tapi ruangan CHO HEECHUL yang papan namanya tergeletak(?) dengan jelas di meja besar itu. Kyuhyun melihat sesaat kearah Heechul, hyungnya itu seperti sedang mempersiapkan kertas-kertas yang pastinya akan dibincangkan dengan dirinya, 10 menit berjalan dan Heechul belum menunjukan tanda-tanda sudah siap dengan semuanya.

Kyuhyun mudah bosan, ia lebih suka kerjaan menumpuk dimejanya daripada tak ada pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan dikantor, dan tentu ia sekarang sedang bosan. Dengan santai ia merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil benda hitam kesayangannya…PSP...dan Kyuhyun akan sangat kembali bersemangat jika melihat benda berlayar itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang artinya siap untuk dimainkan(?).

"Yahhh letakan benda sialan itu Kyu, jangan pernah bermain PSP diruangan ku, kau pikir ruangan direktur area game untuk gamers autis seperti mu?" teriak Heechul saat menyadari sang adik memulai kebiasaan yang melekat sejak kecil..GAME.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia sangat hafal hyungnya sangat tidak suka sekali melihat ia bermain PSP, Kyuhyun akhirnya mematikan benda itu lalu memasukannya kembali kekantong jasnya, matanya bergerak mengikuti Heechul yang kini berjalan kearahnya, lalu duduk tepat saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau sudah 25 tahun Kyu…"

"Ne..ne…ne..tidak perlu diteruskan membahas PSP ku, langsung saja apa yang ingin hyung katakan pada ku" sela kyuhyun agar Heechul tidak memperpanjang masalah hobinya itu. Heechul menghela nafas menghadapi sang adik, lalu ia menyodorkan satu map yang berisi berkas-berkas yang telah ia siapkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ada tawaran menarik dari Investor Amerika, mereka menawarkan proyek hotel di Jeju, proyek itu sudah berjalan tapi terhenti karena perusahaan sebelumnya mengalami kebangkrutan, kau bisa mempelajarinya dulu, lalu jelaskan pada ku keuntungan apa saja yang bisa kita peroleh dari kerjasama ini sebelum aku menandatangani kontrak dengan mereka" jelas Heechul, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil mendengar penjelasan dari sang kakak.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa sampai langsung ketangan hyung? Aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali soal investor Amerika" Tanya kyuhyun, yah seharusnya sebelum Heechul, dia lebih dulu tahu soal ajakan kerjasama seperti ini.

"Hahaha Investor itu sahabatku saat kuliah, dia orang Korea dan sekarang tinggal di Amerika, dia menghubungi ku lewat telepon lalu mengirim kertas-kertas itu padaku lewat orang kepercayaannya"

"Lalu kenapa bukan hyung saja yang mempelajari soal ini langsung?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Yah jangan membantah, bukankah itu tugas mu…"

TOK TOK TOK suara ketukan pintu menghentikan ucapan Heechul

CEKLEK…pintu itu terbuka, awalnya Heechul akan marah, kenapa Sekretarisnya tidak menghubunginya lewat telepon dulu jika ada orang yang akan masuk keruangan nya, tapi saat melihat siapa yang masuk…senyum manis kini terukir dibibir Heechul.

"Hannie….." Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihat perubahan raut wajah Heechul saat melihat sosok tampan yang kini tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya, dan langsung duduk disebelah Heechul.

"Yaaaahhhh jangan bermesraan dihadapan ku" bentak Kyuhyun pada 2 orang dihadapannya yang kini saling berciuman lembut. Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ah maaf Kyu"

"Tidak perlu hyung, harusnya yang meminta maaf monster pencium bermuka malaikat tapi berhati iblis itu" ucap Kyuhyun sakratis sambil menatap tajam kearah Heechul saat menjawab ucapan maaf Hankyung, orang yang baru saja masuk keruangan Presdir, kekasih sang kakak.

"Kau sedang berkaca saat mengatakan itu Cho muda" ucap Heechul santai.

"Aisshhh…aku akan mempelajari ini diruangan ku" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berpamitan sopan kepada sang presdir, sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat kekesalan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Ceklek….

Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak saat pintu ruangannya dibuka seseorang saat ia sedang membaca dengan cermat kertas kerjasama yang ditawarkan sang investor dari Amerika itu.

"Ah hyung…waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya diperusahaan yang menduduki sebagai Manager pemasaran, orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Aku hanya diminta Presdir untuk meminta salinan berkas yang ia berikan pada mu" jawab Yesung sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oh sebentar" Kyuhyun segera memainta sekretarisnya untuk memperbanyak berkas yang ia terima dari Heechul, lalu memberikan 1 salinan kepada Yesung.

"Aku harus kembali keruangan ku, nanti selesai jam kantor kita mampir ditempat biasa Kyuhyun-ah" ajak Yesung yang bersiap pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya Yesung benar-benar pergi meninggalan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa aneh dengan kondisi apartemennya malam ini. 'Kenapa semua lampu masih menyala? Aku sudah mematikan semuanya tadi pagi.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengganti sepetunya dengan sandal rumahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat diatas meja makannya, ada beberapa masakan tersaji diatas meja, yahhh meski bukan masakan Korea…hanya ada sup yang Kyuhyun yakin itu sup cream ala Eropa, dan pasta. 'siapa yang memasaknya?' masih Kyuhyun membatin dan belum sadar dengan apa yang ada di apartemennya.

KRUCUKKK *suara apaan tu -_-

Oh Kyuhyun lapar, terang saja, siang tadi ia tidak sempat makan karena sibuk mempelajari berkas yang diberikan Heechul, saat pulang kekantor Yesung langsung mengajaknya untuk minum soju namun tidak makan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi lalu memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Ah Cho Kyuhyun masih belum sadar juga….

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar, kepalanya ia miringkan saat melihat pintu kamar didepan kamarnya terbuka, bahkan lampunya menyala dan pintunya tidak tertutup rapat…dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu pelan, dan matanya membulat melihat sosok mungil tertidur dengan nyaman diatas kasur itu.

'Oh God bagaimana aku bisa lupa ada orang lain di apartemen ku sekarang' ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya karena tak sadar sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak saat sosok itu menggeliat tak nyaman, tak ingin diketahui sedang mengintip(?) orang lain tidur, Kyuhyun segera menutup kembali pintu itu lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia lelah, cukup berterima kasih pada sosok yang bernama Sungmin…ya Kyuhyun kini ingat nama orang itu Sungmin saat ia menuliskan namanya tadi pagi karena orang itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya, kini ia tinggal mandi dan tidur dengan nyenyak untuk menghadapi esok hari.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui celah jendela dan akhirnya membangunkan dari tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk, ia menguap lebar. Ah ini hari minggu…setidaknya ada waktu kosong untuk dirinya mempelajari kembali pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Heechul, entah kenapa Kyuhyun cukup tertarik juga dengan proyek ini. Mungin di Jeju sudah banyak hotel, tapi konsep hotel yang dibuat oleh perusahaan yang sebelumnya cukup menarik, dan bahkan kini Kyuhyun sudah punya ide untuk mematangkan konsep seperti apa hotel yang akan dibangun, Kyuhyun memang lulusan jurusan arsitek, bukan hal yang mengherankan jika otak encernya langsung bekerja dengan baik melihat gambar desain meski ia berperan sebagai general manager.

Kyuhyun bangun dari atas kasurnya, berjalan keluar dari kamar, dan ia kembali berdiri membeku saat ada sosok yang sedang berkutat didapurnya…Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang lain di apartemennya ini, dan yahhh tentu saja, bahkan Sungmin baru sehari tinggal di tempat itu.

Menyadari ada sosok yang memperhatikannya, Sungmin segera membalikan tubuh kecilnya, dan mendapati Kyuhyun kini tengah menatapnya. Dengan sedikit gugup Sungmin mengambangkan senyum dari bibir mungilnya, lalu menundukan kepalanya segai ucapan selamat pagi kepada 'majikannya'…yah Sungmin harus sadar, ia sendiri yang meminta menjadi pembantu di apartemen Kyuhyun ini.

"Selamat pagi" sapa kyuhyun saat tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera duduk tepat didepan meja makan, sudah ada secangkir susu dan sandwich yang siap dimakan.

"Aku tidak begitu suka minum susu, mulai besok kau buatkan aku kopi dipagi hari dan…terima kasih, pasta semalam enak" ucapan Kyuhyun ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin yang langsung membuatkan Kyuhyun secangkir kopi dan langsung memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm terima kasih" Sungmin kembali menganggukan kepala menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyesap kopi nya perlahan, namun detik berikutnya ia meletakan kembali cangkir itu lalu menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya sedari tadi.

"Duduklah dan makan, tidak perlu canggung pada ku" Kyuhyun sadar dengan situasi Sungmin. Bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun juga, Sungmin sendiri yang menawarkan diri sebagai pembantu. Dengan masih canggung Sungmin menganggukan kepala lalu berjalan dan duduk dikursi tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Dan dalam diam mereka menyelesaiakan sarapan nya kali ini.

"Sepertinya tidak ada baju ku yang muat untuk mu…" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan dintara dirinya dan Sungmin, Sungmin menghentikan mengigit sandwich lalu menatap tubuhnya sendiri, ia masih memakai piyama Kyuhyun yang sejak kemarin ia pakai, tapi piyama itu memang kebesaran untuknya.

"Terlalu besar untuk mu…maksud ku itu" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Sungmin kembali hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini hari minggu dan aku libur tentunya, kita bisa ke departemen store untuk membeli beberapa baju untuk mu, kau tidak mungkin memakai baju-baju ku yang jelas kebesaran untuk mu" Sungmin menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun yang memberikan penawaran yang sangat baik hati padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin

"Aku mandi dulu, kau carilah baju yang kira-kira tidak terlalu besar lalu kita pergi" Putusan Kyuhyun telak tanpa meminta tanggapan dari Sungmin dan ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih duduk dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya namun sesegara mungkin ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri lalu menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan keluar masuk ke outlet-outlet baju di Hyundai departemen store, memilih baju untuk Sungmin. Entah kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi terlihat bodoh, menerima orang asing begitu saja untuk tinggal di apartemennya bahkan kini ia dengan baiknya membelikan baju untuk Sungmin yang bahkan Kyuhyun hanya tahu nama sosok itu, siapa dan darimana ia berasal Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu, hanya saja Kyuhyun seperti terperosok dari tatapan mata bening Sungmin, mata foxi itu seakan penuh pengharapan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini duduk disalah satu gerai junk food di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut setelah lelah berputar-putar. Kyuhyun tak terlalu merasa lelah bahkan ia berbinar karena ia mendapatkan PSP keluaran terbaru. Dan dengan segera saat duduk di gerai makanan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gadget barunya lalu mengotak-atik(?) benda itu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin saat sosok itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Sungmin lalu membacanya.

"Biar aku saja yang memesan, kau cukup menunggu disini" ucap Kyuhyun setelah membaca tulisan Sungmin yang bertanya ia ingin memesan apa agar Sungmin bisa segera memesankannya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meletakan PSP barunya diatas meja lalu berjalan memesan makanan.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun membawa nampan berisi 2cola dan 2 burger lalu meletakannya diatas meja.

"Makanlah"

Sungmin kembali menyodorkan kertas dengan tulisannya

"Sama-sama, kau tidak perlu terus berterima kasih Sungmin-ah. Aku cukup senang karena kini aku tidak begitu merasa sendirian….."

"Magnae..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu…Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, ia sangat hapal siapa pemilik suara ini, dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin kesumber suara.

"Hai hyung…." Dan sapaan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat sangat ambigu ditelinga Cho Heechul yang kini tengah bergandengan mesra dengan sang kekasih yang tak lain Hankyung dan berdiri dibelakang kursi Kyuhyun. Tanpa ba bi bu…Heecul menarik Hankyung untuk duduk bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan mmm…seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat sama sekali.

"Waw..jadi adik kecil ku ini sudah memiliki kekasih?" pertanyaan dengan nada menggoda keluar dari mulut Heechul saat menyadari sosok Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Bukan urusan mu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun acuh, ah sebenarnya Kyuhyun bingung jika harus menjelaskan siapa Sungmin jika Heechul memaksa meminta dijelaskan.

"Ish dasar bocah ini…ah hai…aku Heechul..Cho Heechul, kakak Kyuhyun, dan kau manis, bagaimana bisa kau mau menjadi kekasih adik ku ini?" Heechul menyapa Sungmin

"Namanya Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun cepat, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya, ah sepertinya adiknya ini ingin bemain rahasia-rahasia dengannya, yah sudahlah toh bocah ini sudah dewasa.

"Hankyung hyung, biasanya hari minggu seperti ini kau sibuk dengan pasien mu" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini tidak ada pasien yang perlu kutangani Kyu, banyak dokter jaga yang sekarang bertugas" ucap Hankyung memberi penjelasan pada calon adik iparnya itu. Hankyung memang seorang dokter, dan entah bagaimaan Kyuhyun pun tidak mengerti orang serius seperti Hankyung bisa menjadi kekasih dari hyungnya yang memiliki sifat aneh bin ajaib itu, bahkan terlihat sekali Hankyung lah yang tergila-gila pada sosok Heechul.

"Hannie…kita harus pergi sekarang, dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, besok kita berangkat ke Jeju, aku sudah mempelajari proyek itu, dan keuntungan yang kita dapat sangat bagus maka siapkan diri mu" kata Heechul cepat.

"Yahh lalu kenapa kau meminta ku untuk mempelajarinya baik-baik jika akhirnya kau mengambil keputusan sendiri?"

"Kau perfikir terlalu lambat Kyu, seharusnya kau memberi tanggapan mu sejak kemarin siang, hahaha Cho Heechul memang lebih pintar dari Cho Kyuhyun…ah sudahlah ayo Hannie" Heechul dengan cepat menarik tangan Hankyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling bertatapan bingung.

"Dia kakak ku, memang terlihat berbeda dengan ku, aku lebih tampan dari nya, ah itu tentu saja " Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mengucapkan itu kepada Sungmin, Sungmin juga menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun terkesima…ia terdiam melihat Sungmin tersenyum…manis..itulah satu kata yang langsung terlintas diotaknya.

"Kau tahu, selama ini aku menjadi magnae, baik dikeluarga maupun diantara sahabat ku, aku selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa, mereka menyayangi ku, dan sekarang mungkin aku bisa merasakan menjadi hyung. Aku memang tidak mengenal siapa diri mu Sungmin, tapi kuharap kau bisa tenang saat bersama ku" kini Sungmin yang terkesima dengan penuturan Kyuhyun baru saja.

"Anggaplah aku hyung mu" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dan dengan cepat Sungmin menulis sesuatu dikertas lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Umurku? Aku 25 tahun, sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi seorang hyung" ucap Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dari kertas itu tadi. Sungmin mengulum senyumnya mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun mengenai umurnya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ah tadinya aku pikir kesalahan besar aku menerima mu yang tak kuketahui siapa kau untuk tinggal diapartemen ku..tapi kini aku senang…aku memiliki teman" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mengangkat satu kertas dihadapannya.

"Yah jangan berterima kasih terus Sungmin"

.

.

.

**TEBESE**

.

.  
**Hiyaaaahahahaha akhirnya aku lanjut ini Fic…padahal tadinya udah males banget ngelanjutin…tapi karena ide nya malah muncul..ya sudah dilanjut kekekeke**

**FF ini sebenarnya sudah hampir finn di iklan pendeknya..tapi karena datanya kehapus Y.Y terpaksa nulis ulang dan ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda..tapi alurnya akan tetep sama.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau memberi tanggapan..menunggu..bahkan menagih FF ini untuk dilanjut…mian tidak bisa nyebut satu-satu *udah ngantuk berat #ditimpuk reader XD**

**OK..gomawo sudah mau baca…dan tunggu kelanjutannya**

**Reader : kapan?**

**Me : entahlah *guling-guling dikasur Kyumin hahaha**

**Diusahakan cepat *0*P**


End file.
